Love and War
by Manda-Phantom
Summary: Amity park has been devestated by a horrible ghost war. Sam and her family and friend, tucker, have been attacked by the ghosts. While Sam is visited by a whitehaired childhood friend.On Hiatus for a while
1. War zone

She sat alone among the rubble and remains of the exploded factory, crying, _the ghost war had finally caught up with her friends and family?_ she thought to her self. Tucker and her parents lay unconscious while Sam sat there waiting for them to wake up. "They can't be gone, they're not DEAD!" she screamed to herself.

-Thump- She turned around, she thought for a moment she saw a white-haired boy among the remains of the factory. 'No' she told herself 'My family, and tucker and me, we were the last ones left in the city'. -Swoosh- she looked around, "Who's there?!" -thump- she turned around to see the white-haired boy, hovering over her with a smile, he looked at her and said, sticking out his hand to help her up "I'm Danny phantom" she just stared at him, trying to figure out, what he was. "What's wrong? Haven't you ever seen a ghost before?" she still just sat and stared "this _is_ amity park right? Or are you telling me I'm in the wrong place?" he smiled and offered his hand again, she took it this time and got up off the ground "No, this is it, war-torn, amity park" "Why are you here, Phantom?" she asked "I came to see you, of course." He answered with a dreamy smile.

Okay, _now_ she was freaked out. "To see me??? What are you talking about 'to see me'???" she asked, a little freaked out by him. "We've met before, remember?" she gave him a weird look "What are you talking about, I've never seen you in my li- "think about it, Sam, think way back, when you were 11 Sammy" she sat there thought a moment looking at him, when it hit her "I was sitting in my room crying, holding my gothic Lolita doll, because the other kids were mean again" "you, you came to see me, you cheered me up when I was sad, but then you left, and I was alone again" she looked blank "I remember now". She could feel the tears coming, she tried to hold them back, then she looked up at him and yelled "Why did you leave me?" she gave in to her tears and dropped to her knees. He didn't answer her, he just held her like before. They stayed like that for a while longer.

"Ughh, Sam?" Tucker was waking up "Tucker!" she got up to go see him, turned around to find that phantom had flew away. "Tucker, are you alright??" "Yeah, I'm... fine." He looked around, realizing something "W-what happened to the factory" he asked quivering, pointing at the disaster "The ghosts, from the ghost-zone explosion, they attacked the factory while you and my parents and me were trying to find shelter" "I tried to drag you all out, but I only got half way out when they started to destroy the factory, I had to put the presidential fitness test to work, lifted the rubble away and pull you all out of danger" she said grimly "Have you parents woke up yet?" "no, they, they're still unconscious" she wasn't going to bother telling tuck about Danny's little visit.

-CRASH- "Oh no, Tucker, they're back!" "We have to hide!" Tucker helped Sam carry her parents into hiding. 'lets just pray, Skulker isn't leading the search-and-destroy team...' Sam thought grimly of what would happen if... that were the case.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is only chapter one, the rest is comming soon.

sukuri/manda


	2. Ghost boy

Ember, The box ghost and Plasmius searched the remains "YES! I destroyed them, Yes, I The box ghooosstt!!!" "What? You? You crazy box-obsessed ghost freak, all you did was throw a box of costumes at them!!" "Yeah, whatever pop-diva, like your pathetic little guitar could match my, COSTUME BOX!" "Oh yeah?" ember said arching an eyebrow, tuning her guitar for box-ghost-busting music "Stop your fighting, save your anger for the ghost boy." said Plasmius. "Well, they're obviously not here, lets report back, if I have to spend one more second with that box-flinging idiot I'll- "don't worry, we're heading back" interrupted Plasmius. They all flew away.

Sam let go of Tuckers mouth, "Ghost-boy?? What ghost boy??" asked tucker in a panic _Sam wouldn't know of any ghost-boy, now would she??_ "Well, he must be a good ghost; otherwise they wouldn't be trying to destroy him, right?" Sam said, trying to sway tucker onto Danny's side. "I suppose your right". All of a sudden a raven-haired boy peeked out behind some extra-big rubble "psst, they gone?" he whispered "huh?" Sam and tucker said in unison "the ghosts, are they gone??" "Uhh, yeah, they flew away to look for a ghost-kid, or something" said tucker "I'm Danny Fenton, I thought coming to amity park would be a good idea, but I guess I'm wrong." Sam stared at him in amazement, he looked like him, his name was almost identical, but Danny Fenton and Danny phantom were separated by one thing, one was a ghost, the other was just some 16 or 15 year old guy who for some reason or other wanted to come to Amity Park, who was alive. They couldn't be the same person, could they?

"Sam, did anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare" tucker said casually "oh, uhh, sorry. It's just you look so familiar" she said to Danny _Fenton_ "It's okay. What's your name?" he asked Sam dreamily ignoring tucker a little, but tucker didn't notice "Sam, Sam Manson. And this is my best friends tucker" she said pointing to the clueless techno-geek "Hi" tucker said, waving at him.

We explained the whole ghost-war deal and how they were trying to destroy our world- to turn it into their world, which they destroyed; we told him how my parents knew a way to stop them when they attacked us.

"I see, I'm in, I'll help. What do we need to do?" he said all super-hero-ish "we were trying to find some of the research in the factory, which is destroyed, as is the research, we've lost all of it, unless my parents wake up." Sam said trying to defuse this heroic ticking time bomb "so your basically saying its all hopeless" he said in a discouraged tone "not exactly, if we could find my parents specter speeder, and arsenal of multiple ghost fighting 'bells and whistles', we'd be set. but I'm not leaving my parents" "fine, we'll wait til' they wake up, stock up on whatever supplies we can find, then we'll go find this 'arsenal' " he said like everything was so simple. "Lets just find somewhere to sleep for the night, as if any good will come of staying up all night waiting for someone else to wake up and unleash all the answers to the war" tucker said insightfully (is that even a word -shrug- who cares) "Fine, we'll look for shelter, help me carry my parents" Sam motioned for the two boys to carry them "_and by "help _me_ carry my parents" she meant, us_" Danny whispered to tucker, tucker laughed

"Hey, that place looks good" tucker said pointing at a building, the last building, in perfect condition. The sign on top of it read: Fenton Works.


	3. Fenton Works?

"Fenton works?" Sam said "that's where your familiar from! Your parents own this place right, and since its the only building undestroyed maybe they can help us, they _are_ ghost hunters ri- "But wait, FENTON, you said, and I quote, you 'thought coming to amity park would be a good idea' interrupted tucker "Uhh, yeah, what I meant was 'coming back', I was out of town." he answered frantically, "but, you live in the city, normally, how come I've never seen you at school?" Sam said, pretty calmly, for all she knows he's a ghost (wink wink) "I've missed a lot of days, and maybe we just don't have the same classes" he answered "yeah, your probably right, well anyways, lets get inside" "Yeah" tucker heaved a sigh of relief "That sounds...good" They entered the house.

"I CALL DANNYS ROOM!" tucker yelled "Boys only Sam, sorry" said Danny setting Sam's parents down on the floor "its okay, I want to stay with my parents anyways. Oh, and by the way, ear plugs, tucker snores" he smiled at her "Thanks for the tip, and try and get some sleep tonight, okay" he said running up the stairs after tucker.

She sat down beside her parents. _What if they never wake up, what if they die_ she thought to herself, starting to cry _The last thing I said to them was I hate you, I'm sorry, mom, dad, I'm so, so sorry_ she was all in tears now, trying not to wake tuck and Danny, even though she knew that tucker could sleep through anything. All of a sudden, Danny Phantom appeared before the sad girl.

She looked up at him, trying to wipe away the tears. "They'll be okay, you know." he smiled at her "With you caring for them what could go wrong?" she tried to smile, but she couldn't, not with the situation at the time. They sat quietly for a while. "Promise" Sam mumbled, half asleep "huh?" "Promise me, you'll never go away again!" he looked at her like she didn't even have to make him promise. "I'll never. Not again, not like before" he held her close hoping that she'd fall asleep. She finally did, after 30 minutes or so. As soon as he was sure she was asleep he set her down on the couch, and flew upstairs to make sure tucker didn't wake up alone and get scared (I guess weather you know him or not, you can tell right away he's a bit of a coward).

Danny and tucker crept down stairs to the smell of bacon and eggs. "Sam?" Tucker said in amazement "you can cook?" She thought about flinging the spatula at him, but she needed it to finish breakfast. "It smells great." Danny said sleepily "Ughh" Danny mumbled crashing down on one of the kitchen chairs. "What's wrong, Danny?" Sam asked "Didn't get much sleep last night, you were right, he snores, but I couldn't find any ear plugs" he lied "Yeah, me neither, well, not cause of tuckers chronic snoring. Just couldn't sleep." Sam said "Hey! I do NOT snore" tuck yelled "then there must have been a vacuum in the bed last night." tuckers facial expression was hilarious, a cross between a monkey, who had eaten the wrong bananas, and a rhino with hemorrhoids.


	4. They're dead

As everyone else was finishing their breakfast, Sam sat with her parents, when she realized something. She checked their pulse, and then covered her mouth in horror of the sight. Then tucker and Danny heard soft sobbing from the living room, tucker stuck with his eggs and Danny went to see Sam when he realized, she probly wouldn't talk to Danny Fenton, she needed someone she trusted, she needed Danny _phantom_. _"Might be too risky with tucker in the other room"_ he thought to himself, she started sobbing louder. "That's it." he whispered then went ghost.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..." she wouldn't let herself believe it, for her sake more than just denial, Danny wrapped his arms around her and right away she knew. They heard tucker from inside the other room, he was coming in. _"either I turn human and reveal myself in front of Sam, or I disappear"_ he thought to himself, and as tucker came in Danny went through the floor saying _not today_. She looked around, noticing tucker; she tried to hide her tears but just ended up crying harder. "The- they're, dead?" he quivered, she shook her head yes. He came up and gave her a friendly hug, "it's going to be okay Sam, and we can still fight the ghosts. There is always revenge" he said trying to comfort her. "No, I won't be okay. But there is revenge, please leave me alone, tucker" she said. He left her in the living room. Danny phantom came up through the floor to talk to her. "Sam, I know you don't think you'll be okay, and you're filled with rage, sorrow, and vengeance, but no matter what, I'll be here for you. I don't think I've ever told you this before, but, I love you." he smiled at her, she didn't want to admit, but it made her smile a bit too.

She stared in shock for a while, "I've always loved you, your smile, how you always make me laugh how you always know what to say to make all the pain go away, I love you Danny phantom!" she was starting to yell, but tucker was oblivious to everything around him so there wasn't much chance of him running in. He smiled at her, and then leaned in to kiss her. He phased through the floor and disappeared before her.

"Danny, this is your house, right?" tucker asked "Yeah..." Danny answered "where's all the ghost-booty-kicking' stuff?" asked tucker "In the basement, I'm surprised the ghosts haven't torn this place apart yet" Sam nodded her head in agreement "Yeah, that is pretty weird, but its a good thing they didn't". They all crept down into the basement; Danny's parents lay unconscious on the floor. Tucker checked their pulses. "They're still ali-" "WHERE"S THE GHOOOSSTTT?" interrupted jack Fenton, giving tucker a heart attack. "Dad, Are you okay?" "Of course I'm alright, son, where are the ghosts, did we win?" Danny shook his head "So, you mean, _they_ won?" jacks face was filled in horror "No, not yet, we wont let them, we need all the ghost-fighting gear possible" Danny sounded like a super-hero-leader-thingy-type, Sam smiled at him and couldn't help but stare at him. "Sam?" Danny waved his hand over her face "everybody awake in there?" he asked "uhh, yeah, I spaced out for a second." she said sheepishly. _Why am I feeling this way, I'm acting as if I've known him forever, I don't even really know this kid, why am I getting these feelings for him_ she thought trying to shake the feeling but she couldn't, she loved Danny _phantom_, not Danny _Fenton_.


	5. Good Friend

"Is she awake yet?" Sam asked Danny "not yet, she'll be okay. But I can't help but feel this is my fault" "Your fault? How is it your fault some oogy boogies decided to go postal on Amity Park?" She said, He smiled and kissed her on the cheek "Thanks, you're a good friend" she could feel her cheeks reddening, Tucker hooting in the background like in T.V sitcoms, but she couldn't help but notice Danny looked distracted. As convinced as he seemed about her attempt at reassurance, she knew that he still felt it was his fault.

"Hey, look Danny, your mom's waking up" Said Tucker, "hmm, Jack, Danny, Jazz?" she mumbled opening her eyes "Wait, where's Jazzy-pants?" said jack looking around for her but she wasn't there. "Hey, you're right, where'd she go wasn't she with you?" asked Danny looking worried for his big sis while lifting his mom up until she had good footing, "oh that's right, she went to the movie theater with Paullina and Star" Maddie realized, _Paullina and Star?_ _Why would Jasmine Fenton be hanging around with those empty headed, purse wielding, shopholics?_ Sam thought to herself (see, even before Danny, she's still bitter to the Paullina's of this world).

A mental picture came into Samantha Manson's head, as she listened to Maddie's realization, from when she woke up in the remains of the factory, the movie theater across the street. It was torn to the last gum covered movie seat, shattered pieces of the broken pop-corn machine were everywhere, candy bars all over as if someone showered themselves in it, card board boxes placed perfectly and unconscious, and some _dead _, people covered the floor like a shag carpet, some over-lapping others. An image she wished she could remove from her memory, but its one of the many things she'll never forget. "Danny, the movie theater was destroyed, there were people still living, I'm sure but… What if she's dead, you shouldn't have to witness that, I'll go look for her, Danny" Sam insisted, she only knew what Jazz looked like from the student presidential candidate posters that draped the school once every year. "No Sam, you can't go alone there are ghosts out there" Danny protested "its okay, Tucker will come with me, won't you Tuck?" Sam said shrugging off what Danny said "What? Go out there? No way Sam! Are you nuts? If you want to kill yourself, go ahead but don't drag me into it!" Said Tucker screaming at the air, Sam ran out, Sam knew he'd go on a rant if she even mentioned danger, she knew if she got him going she'd be able to run out.

Danny sighed and _"ugh Sam"_ he moaned "What's wrong Danny?" Asked Maddie "Breakfast isn't sitting well, I'll be right back" he said and ran into the bathroom. "Did he really have to announce that, mine's sitting just fine as it is without him grossing me out" said tucker, if Sam was there she probably would have laughed.

Sam was running down Main Street, _what am I running from? _She asked herself as a certain phantom appeared running along beside her. "Going for a nice jog Sam?" He joked "No, I'm going to find Danny's sister" He looked puzzled "I'm Danny, though" "Not you, another Danny, Danny Fenton" she explained "Oh, I see, but why doesn't he find her himself?" he asked, jeesh this guy is curious, "Because, she's at the movie theater, the movie theater is destroyed, I'm trying to spare him the pain I had to feel, so if she's dead he won't have to see her like that" she continued running until they reached the theater, "You're a good friend to do that for him" Danny thought about what he just said, Danny _Fenton_ had said words similar to that to her, what if she catches on before her gets the chance to tell her. "Thanks" She said smiling. They arrived at the movie theater. "Well, there it is." Sam said looking to the broken building.


End file.
